


Второе затмение

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Sanctuary (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хелен Магнус и Уилл Циммерман оказываются в альтернативной реальности, где существует магия, а история Пятерки включает в себя еще больше темных пятен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второе затмение

_Ошибаются все, принимая его за любимых людей,_

_За объекты их желаний, мечты во плоти, за причины страстей._

_Я надеюсь, что ты простишь меня, я была не права —_

_Это он, собиратель ошибок, подсказал мне чужие слова._

DustHaven

 

 

Прозвучало долгожданное «Снято!», и Райан с Амандой прекратили давиться от смеха и расхохотались во весь голос. Остальные реагировали не так бурно, но серьезности на площадке как не бывало.

— Честное слово, — простонала Аманда, утирая слезы, — как мы вообще что-то умудряемся отснять? Определенно, нужно кого-то уволить.

— Не смотрите на меня, — поднял руки Робин, — это не я рассказывал анекдоты во время самой трагической сцены сезона.

— Мне надо уволить саму себя, — сказала Аманда, расстегивая сережку, — и по некоторым вещам я скучать не буду.

— Например, по тому из нас, кто самим свои присутствием вытягивает души? — невинно спросил Райан, кивнув в сторону Робина.

Тот ответил ему милой улыбкой и сказал:

— Ну, своей-то у меня нет, а на чужие посмотреть хочется.

— Я не буду скучать по каблукам и некоторым серьгам, — пояснила Аманда, — иногда мне кажется, что у меня болит просто все! И почему Магнус не ходит в разношенных кроссовках и протертых джинсах?

— А почему она не пьет кофе? — хмыкнул Райан. — Кстати, кто-нибудь будет? Хоть чем-то конец сегодняшних мучений отметим.

— Это у вас мучения закончились, — сказала Аманда, — а у меня и Мартина только начинаются.

— Я пас, — ответил Райану Робин, — у меня дела.

— Остались еще чьи-то невинные жизни, — поинтересовалась Аманда, — которые ты должен направить во тьму?

— Да-да, здесь невинных уже нет, все грешники! — ответил Робин, уже отворачиваясь от них. — Всем до завтра, и не сговаривайтесь за моей спиной!

— Именно так и сделаем! — крикнула ему в спину Аманда.

Райан тоже что-то сказал, но Робин уже не услышал. Он был занят тем, что лавировал между собирающими оборудование техниками, спешащими куда-то гримерами, осветителями и всем прочим персоналом съемочной площадки.

Остроты на тему бездушности Робина были для него самого смешными еще и потому, что правды в них попадалось больше, чем шутки. Пусть никто из коллег об этом и не подозревал.

Но разве может Робин сказать, что его душа ему самому не принадлежит? С равным успехом он мог бы рассказать и о том, что Убежище существует на самом деле, просто в другой реальности, а он сам — Уилл Циммерман, играющий роль Робина Данна, а вовсе не наоборот. Его бы сначала подняли на смех, а потом отыскали бригаду крепких парней, которые нашли бы успокоительное для перенервничавшего актера, а потом доставили его в учреждение понятного назначения. И улыбчивый персонал наведывался бы к нему три раза в день. Прямо в комнату с мягкими стенами.

Вряд ли хоть кому-то стало бы легче от того, что все эти рассказы — чистейшая правда. Ведь все равно единственное доказательство — слова Робина, которые противоречат здравому смыслу.

Да и что бы это дало, даже если бы кто-то поверил? Все равно реальность переписали тем способом, которым было возможно, а все требования были учтены, что не оспоришь и не придерешься к деталям. Только оказалось нарушенным то, о чем тогда еще Уиллу Циммерману, а не Робину Данну, не пришло в голову упомянуть.

У Аманды Тэппинг было лицо Хелен Магнус, отдельные черты характера Хелен Магнус и доскональное знание биографии Хелен Магнус, но она сама никогда не была Хелен Магнус и могла стать ею не более, чем кошка способна стать собакой.

— Казино всегда в выигрыше, — пробормотал Робин.

Он всегда вспоминал эти слова, когда его одолевали мысли о несправедливости всего, что с ними произошло. С самого начала не стоило ввязываться в эту историю, а потом… потом стоило принять все таким, каким оно стало. Но ведь человек постоянно стремится изменить судьбу, а кино и книги наперебой твердят, что всегда есть выход, а если оба решения одинаково плохи — можно найти третье. Жаль, что жизнь — это не кинолента и не книга до тех пор, пока ты в ней находишься.

 

***

 

— Его называют Повелителем Затмений, иногда еще просто Повелителем, — сказала Хелен Магнус.

Это было две реальности назад, когда будущее не казалось Уиллу настолько лишенным всякого смысла. В Убежище наступило временное затишье, связанное не то с переездом на новое место, не то со смертью Здоровяка, не то с чем-то еще.

Уиллу совершенно не хотелось вникать в то, что творится вокруг него. Он не был уверен в том, насколько легко Магнус переживает потери, но она не походила на человека, который собирается прыгнуть в омут с головой. Более того, та усталость, которая мучила ее год назад, до путешествия в прошлое, исчезла. Крюк в сотню лет расставил все акценты так, как не смог бы сделать никто другой и ничто другое.

По крайней мере, в это очень хотелось верить.

— Я смотрю, этот парень скромностью не страдает, — ответил Уилл, — раз называет себя «Повелителем».

— Это не «парень», — поправила его Магнус, — это даже не «он», просто сущность, к которой обращаются в час сильнейшей нужды. По крайней мере, так о нем рассказывают.

Уилл пожал плечами: его мало интересовали истории об абнормалах, существующих реально или в фантазии местных жителей. Мало интересовали до тех пор, пока они не касались лично его. Простое правило для сохранения рассудка: пока ты не знаешь обо всех ужасах, что таятся в темноте, ты не боишься выключать свет. Все равно, как Уилл легко мог убедиться за последние четыре с лишним года, безопасности нет нигде. Лишь позже он понял, что его стремление к непричастности в тот момент было роковым. Но если подумать, то что бы он мог сделать, даже знай он детали?

— Вот что интересно относительно него, — продолжила Магнус, — лишь один человек контактировал с Повелителем Затмений, и не морщь нос, Уилл! Будто ты не знаешь, как появляются названия.

В ответ на это можно было бы попытаться поспорить или найти оправдания, но Уилл просто пожал плечами. Все равно в общении с Магнус так или иначе будешь чувствовать себя идиотом. Это практически неизбежно.

— Что значит «лишь один»? — спросил Уилл вместо этого.

— Это значит, что прочие передавали рассказы о нем, основываясь на словах этого человека. Но возраст этой, с позволения сказать, «истории» — меньше пятидесяти лет!

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Городские легенды — это обычно абнормалы. Или просто какие-то чудаки.

— Не будем исключать того, что это абнормал, — ответила Магнус. — Думаю, нам стоит посетить Уинсор, ты так не считаешь?

Уилл только развел руками.

— Я так и понял, что ты уже решила, а мое согласие несущественно.

Она улыбнулась.

 

***

 

Так началась эта история. С простого разговора, в котором от Уилла требовалось только соглашаться. Можно было, конечно, спорить, но понимая при этом, что Магнус все равно не прислушается ни к каким аргументам, если уже что-то для себя решила. Потом она обязательно обдумает все варианты и, может быть, только может быть, возьмет в расчет чужое мнение, но сделает при этом нечто совершенно неожиданное.

Когда-то Уилла здорово раздражала эта привычка Магнус изменять все на свой лад, но со временем он привык. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что ее решения, как правило, действительно были самыми лучшими. Но Уилл все равно не мог пустить все на самотек, это было не в его природе. А после разрушения старой сети он и вовсе убедился в том, что лишними знания о мотивах Магнус быть не могут. В отличие от таинственных абнормалов, эти знания сделают сон более крепким и спокойным. По крайней мере, в теории. На практике Уиллу еще не удалось засечь ни единого поступка, в котором скрытая цель была бы действительно далекоидущей.

В то же время именно Повелитель Затмений оказался не так прост, как Магнус пыталась представить его Уиллу в их разговоре. Когда он это обнаружил, то решил, что необходимо обсудить вопрос. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Уилл поинтересовался у системы Убежища, где находится Магнус, и, получив ответ, спешно направился в левое крыло второго жилого блока. Здесь располагались вольеры для условно разумных абнормалов, чей уровень опасности считался приемлемым. По этому поводу Уиллу тоже было, что сказать, но его мнение в вопросах безвредности тех или иных существ просто не рассматривалось.

В это время условных суток Убежища здесь было светло. Эта часть жилого корпуса напоминала зимний сад, который зачем-то разгородили на отдельные сектора, а у дальней стены расположили аквариумы. Во время кормления тут было шумно: ни на секунду не замолкали чириканье, свист, шипение, ворчание, тявканье и множество других звуков, которым Уилл дать обозначения не мог. Звукоизоляция, где она была, давала мало толку, когда все местные обитатели сходили с ума.

Пожалуй, именно из-за этого гама Уилл и не любил бывать здесь. Но сейчас он понимал, что стоило заглянуть сюда не в обеденное время. Абнормалы были заняты своими делами: чистились, общались, дремали или играли. Люди их интересовали мало, и все здесь выглядело почти умиротворенным.

Магнус заметила Уилла и пошла ему навстречу. Сегодня на ней был бежевый брючный костюм, а из украшений — только серьги с темно-желтыми камнями; волосы не были заколоты и свободно ниспадали на плечи.

— Я рада, что у меня теперь есть больше свободного места, — сказала Магнус. — Но почему-то мне кажется, что ты пришел не порадоваться вместе со мной.

— Скажи мне, что ты не веришь в рассказ того очевидца, — попросил Уилл.

— О чем ты? — спросила Магнус.

— Не надо, — Уилл поднял руку ладонью вперед, — ты понимаешь, почему я здесь. Ради всего святого, Магнус, я уверен, что ты мониторишь все обращения к файлу.

Она дождалась, пока он договорит и наберет воздуха для продолжения, и только тогда ответила.

— Даже если так, — сказала Магнус, — я не могу знать, что же именно творится у тебя на душе и как ты интерпретируешь ту информацию, что попадает в твои руки. Поэтому как я могу ответить на твой вопрос так, чтоб ты не почувствовал, что мы говорим о разных вещах?

Уилл был близок к тому, чтоб рассмеяться. Обычно Магнус не вдавалась в подобные рассуждения, но, похоже, сегодня решила повеселиться.

  — Так ты веришь очевидцу или нет? — настойчиво спросил Уилл. — Тому, что рассказывал о Повелителе Затмений.

— Не больше, чем любому очевидцу, — сказала Магнус. — И не меньше, чем любому очевидцу.

Уилл все-таки не смог сдержать смешок.

— Это не ответ, — сказал он. — Ты юлишь, и я не понимаю, зачем.

Магнус сцепила пальцы в замок и слегка обернулась, будто какая-то из мелких абнормальных птиц в вольере справа привлекла ее внимание.

— Что же ты не говоришь всего того, о чем строишь предположения? — Магнус снова повернулась лицом к Уиллу и улыбнулась. — Ведь они у тебя есть.

Он постарался ответить ей такой же спокойной улыбкой, но сомневался, что получилось хорошо.

— Очевидец сказал, — тщательно подбирая слова, начал Уилл, — что Повелитель Затмений исполнил его желания и сделал мир другим, но никто не заметил, все будто бы так и жили всегда. А само исполнение желания не дало никакой радости.

Это было краткое изложение. На самом деле очевидец говорил много, его рассказ записали на кассету и множество раз копировали, так что разобрать слова стало трудно, но как только запись оцифровали и она попала в интернет, остановить распространение легенды стало невозможно, а кто-то даже записал речь на слух. И это походило на что-то среднее между фантастической книгой и бредом безумца.

Магнус кивнула не то Уиллу, не то собственным мыслям.

— Значит, ты все-таки изучил запись, — сказала она ровным голосом, — и какой ты делаешь вывод?

— Твое заветное желание, — развел руками Уилл, — неосуществимое любым другим способом. Ты хочешь вернуть Эшли.

Магнус не выглядела ни шокированной, ни выведенной из равновесия, она была все так же спокойна и безмятежна.

— Это так? — спросил Уилл. — Только честно, пожалуйста.

— Я не верю до конца в то, что Повелитель Затмений в принципе способен изменить Вселенную так кардинально, — ответила Магнус. — Мне интересно, что это за сущность.

Уилл понимал, что это тоже не ответ, в лучшем случае — часть ответа, но понимал и то, что Магнус будет раз за разом уходить от его расспросов. Потому ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как сказать, что у него есть срочные дела, и уйти, пока его не вписали во что-нибудь, вроде вычесывания обросших за зиму котокроликов.

 

***

 

Что для Хелен было ценным в Уилле, так это его умение подвергать сомнению ее решения. Поначалу, только придя в Убежище, он многого не понимал, но именно благодаря его предположениям они справились малой кровью с некоторыми кризисами. У Хелен, как ей ни было бы неприятно это признавать, в голове уже давно сформировался шаблон относительно абнормалов. Пусть она знала, что они всегда могут ее удивить, но все равно она опиралась на полученные ранее знания. Уилл не знал, он действовал, направляемый лишь интуицией, предчувствиями и верой в то, что он в принципе способен во всем разобраться.

Хелен подошла к ближайшей стеклянной перегородке; несколько крапчатых змееящериц в вольере, завидев приближение человека, начали раздувать пышные кожистые воротники и пускать дым из ноздрей.

Уилл подал интересную идею. До этого Хелен рассматривала Повелителя Затмений только как какой-то аналог уже встречавшегося им ранее психочервя. Попадать под подобное влияние снова вовсе не хотелось.

«А что, если это на самом деле правда, — подумала Хелен, — что, если эта сущность действительно способна создавать новые миры?». Предположение казалось лишенным смысла, но было заманчиво представить мир, в котором живы Эшли и Джеймс. Мир, где Пятерка не распалась до двадцать первого века, а Джон не столкнулся с элементалем во время своих телепортаций… Мир, где абнормалы не требовали защиты от разрушительной силы человеческой цивилизации…

Хелен положила руку на стекло. Она знала, что каждый представляет свою Утопию, когда думает об идеальном мире. Ей удалось создать нечто отдаленно похожее здесь, под землей, но только лишь потому, что была возможность обдумать все за сотню лет. В конце девятнадцатого века Хелен ни за что бы не смогла представить, что в принципе возможно нечто подобное. Пределом ее мечтаний была сеть особняков-Убежищ по всему миру. По-другому просто не получалось вообразить.

Пусть Повелитель Затмений не более чем психочервь или хранитель, который был встречен Хелен во время поиска древней цивилизации, чьей наследницей она была… Привычная глухая боль заставила тяжело вздохнуть. После смерти Эшли Хелен только и могла думать, что о собственной слишком затянувшейся жизни. Она искала ответы на вопрос, кто она и какими были ее прародители. А еще искала лекарство от вечной жизни. Как сказал бы Уилл, узнай он когда-нибудь о том, какой была настоящая цель ее поездки: «О, Магнус, неужели не проще было бы пустить себе пулю в голову?». Но подобные суицидальные склонности были несвойственны Хелен, она хотела отложить свою смерть лет на пятьдесят, чтоб состариться, как обычный человек… и увидела только, что подобное желание древней расы абнормалов могло привести к полному вымиранию человеческой цивилизации. Потому Хелен отказалась от этой идеи раз и навсегда, пусть смерть Эшли до сих пор заставляла ее чувствовать боль глубоко внутри. Возможно, Повелитель Затмений позволит ей справиться с этим.

Уилл бы долго смеялся, узнай, что именно его слова подтолкнули Хелен Магнус к идее необходимости создать другую реальность. Иначе она вполне могла ограничиться дистанционным изучением Повелителя Затмений.

 

***

 

Перед тем, как начать собираться в поездку, Уилл решил встретиться с Эбби. Они виделись в последнее время не так часто, но она как будто и не волновалась из-за этого. Как и из-за того, что Уилл ничего ей не говорил о работе и не приглашал домой. Но Эбби и не задавала вопросов, в ответ на которые пришлось бы врать или отмалчиваться. То ли чувствовала, то ли понимала в случившемся с Убежищем больше, чем показывала и произносила вслух. Ведь Эбби тоже немного знала Магнус и вполне способна была осознать, что та бы не позволила всей сети просто закрыться. Даже если бы для этого пришлось восстать из могилы.

— Ты молчалив, — сказала Эбби, когда они с Уиллом прогуливались по все еще заснеженному парку.

— Да, — ответил он, — у меня… проблемы.

Уилл подумал, что их восприятие холода сильно различается. На Эбби было теплое темное пальто, а шею она замотала бело-зеленым вязаным шарфом и явно мерзла; в то же время куртка Уилла оставалась расстегнутой и, несмотря на тонкий свитер и весенние брюки, он не чувствовал себя замерзающим.

Но стоило Уиллу предложить пойти куда-нибудь в тепло, под крышу, как Эбби посмотрела на него с плохо скрываемым раздражением и проворчала, что не хочет, чтоб что-то было над ее головой, пусть и придется мерзнуть.

Потому они все равно пошли в парк, хотя Уилл чувствовал себя немного виноватым. Это плюс ко всем его мыслям о Магнус!

— Какие у тебя проблемы? — спросила Эбби. — Работа?

— И да… и нет, — ответил Уилл и понял, что, кажется, уже разговаривает, как Магнус, но он не мог сказать Эбби всего, как бы ему ни хотелось.

Пусть и ужасно, что приходилось врать той, кто был ему небезразличен, но пусть тайна подземного Убежища — это секрет Полишинеля, все равно не стоило говорить об этом прямо при сотруднике ФБР.

Эбби посмотрела на Уилла и нахмурилась, будто размышляла, стоит ей задавать следующий вопрос или нет.

— Дело в Магнус? — все-таки спросила она.

— Она мертва, — быстро, быстрее, чем стоило бы, ответил Уилл.

Эбби улыбнулась, но не слишком весело.

— Допустим, я верю тебе, — сказала она, — но дело в ней?

— Да, — не стал дальше увиливать Уилл, — в некоторой мере.

— Понятно, — ответила Эбби.

Уилл ждал, что она скажет еще что-нибудь, но они просто продолжили прогулку в молчании.

У ворот парка нужно было решать, в какую сторону кто из них направится. Уилл собирался отвести замерзшую Эбби в какое-нибудь кафе, несмотря на ее протесты. Но она посчитала, что сделает иначе.

— Иди домой, Уилл, — сказала Эбби, — или на работу… Тебе нужно решить собственные проблемы.

— Если хочешь, я никуда не пойду, — ответил он. — Останусь с тобой.

И он имел ввиду не только парк, и Эбби это поняла. Она улыбнулась и покачала головой, а потом коснулась его губ мимолетным поцелуем.

— Иди, — произнесла Эбби, отстраняясь, — я всегда знала, какая женщина важна для тебя. Да и сама, если честно, никогда не стремилась к домику в пригороде с белым заборчиком, голден-ретривером и парой детей.

Уилл вздрогнул. Пусть неточно, пользуясь одними лишь стереотипами, Эбби описала его видение, когда он был под воздействием психочервя. Теперь Уилл понимал, что та фантазия была только его.

— Тебе надо в тепло, — сказал он.

Эбби снова покачала головой.

— Мне приятно знать, — ответила она, глядя в пасмурное небо, — что надо мной не толща земли, а безбрежный воздушный океан, который нигде не заканчивается и не упирается в свод пещеры, а уходит в бесконечность. Это пугает… но это прекрасно. Так я чувствую себя свободной.

Она снова улыбнулась и сделала такое движение, будто собиралась обнять Уилла, но потом передумала и неловко сцепила руки.

— Будь острожен, — попросила она, перед тем, как снова уйти в парк.

Уилл никогда не мог до конца понять Эбби, но после того, как ее тело захватил паразит из Полой Земли, она стала еще более непонятной, чем обычно. Оставалось только верить в то, что это действительно она, та девушка, которую Уилл любит, несмотря ни на что, а вовсе не хорошо маскирующийся монстр. Думать о таком просто не хотелось.

 

***

 

— Повелитель Затмений находится тут, — уверенно сказала Магнус.

Уилл почти готов был рассмеяться. Генри, удерживающий в руках нечто, здорово напоминающее оборудование из «Охотников за привидениями», приглушенно заворчал. Еще одна сотрудница, из новеньких, только недавно нанятых для работы в Убежище, попыталась скрыть свою усталость за преувеличенно бодрой улыбкой.

Уилл хотел сказать ей: «Не напрягайся, Кора, все равно бесполезно», — но решил, что это часть полезного опыта работы в Убежище. И понять для себя, где следует показывать энтузиазм, а где — нет, каждый решает сам.

Они приехали в Уинсор вчетвером и взялись за проработку наиболее вероятных мест, где мог находиться Повелитель Затмений. Другое дело, что объяснения очевидца о том, где же он «изменил реальность», по его утверждению, были путанными, а других людей, которые встречали Повелителя и могли об этом рассказать, не было. Потому Магнус предложила ориентироваться на сводки о пропавших без вести. В таком достаточно небольшом городе, как Уинсор, их было немного, но некоторые точки на карте эта информация определяла, а в остальном должна была помочь сконструированная Генри аппаратура. Другое дело, что пользы от этого, по мнению Уилла, было мало.

Все четверо оделись попроще, чтоб не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, но люди все равно оглядывались на них, хотя бы потому, что обвешанный проводами и крутящий в руках то и дело звенящий детектор Генри привлекал бы внимание вне зависимости от того, что он надел. Джинсы с футболкой или балахон с сатанинской символикой — роли просто не играло.

Уилл не мог избавиться от чувства, что датчики реагируют случайным образом, а вовсе не на какие-то возмущения в магнитном поле или что там еще они должны улавливать. Просто иногда Генри хотелось покрасоваться, особенно если дело касалось новичков, которые принимали все за чистую монету.

— Это уже пятый заброшенный дом, который мы проверили, — сказал Уилл устало. — Почему ты так уверена, что наша… штука здесь?

— Я не знаю, — с обескураживающей честностью ответила Магнус. — Я просто предполагаю, но если мы не проверим, то никогда не узнаем точно, верно?

Уилл закатил глаза, но спорить с Магнус было гиблым делом, особенно если она, как сейчас, просто сияла от близости, реальной или мнимой, к загадке.

— Мы подождем вас тут, — сказал Генри, когда Уилл только собрался открыть рот, — если вы долго не будете возвращаться — пойдем следом и вытащим вас.

— Если вас не разорвут на много окровавленных ошметков, — серьезно добавила Кора, а потом, заметив нахмуренный взгляд Генри, потупилась. — Что? Такое тоже может быть!

— Нам пора, — просто сказала Магнус.

Как ни странно, в этот раз она угадала правильно. Уилл понял, почему Повелителя Затмений называют именно так. Свет одновременно и померк, и остался. Казалось, что смотришь на солнце, полностью скрытое луной, и от светлой окантовки черного диска безумно больно глазам, но ты никак не можешь оторваться и заставить себя не смотреть.

 

***

 

Очнуться было тяжело. Уилл не был даже уверен, приходит он в себя или просто видит очередной фрагмент не то сна, не то бреда, не то кусочек памяти. Такое с ним было в Либерии, когда он лежал неподвижно и молился о том, чтоб не ослепнуть, и его посещали видения-воспоминания об отце.

— Ты жив? — голос Магнус звучал словно издали. — Уилл! Уилл! УИЛЛ!

Она потрясла его за плечо, но прикосновение тоже казалось каким-то далеким-далеким, словно и тело было не его. А потом Уилл ощутил, как сквозь него проходит электрический ток.

Магнус отшатнулась, напряженно глядя на него, а Уилл уставился на нее в некотором недоумении. Они оба сидели на земле в какой-то пещере, свет здесь исходил от огромной, светящейся арки. Тут было немногим теплее, чем на улице в Уинсоре, и от их дыхания в воздух поднимались облачка пара. Сейчас на Магнус был светлый плащ, скрепленный у горла темной фибулой в форме полумесяца. Под плащом виднелось бежевое платье. Но не это удивило Уилла.

— Твои волосы, — сказал он, — они не всегда были такого цвета.

В памяти мельтешили какие-то образы, в которых Магнус была то блондинкой, то брюнеткой, и это было довольно неприятно.

— Уилл, эта шутка не была смешной и в прошлый раз, — устало сказала Магнус.

Но тем не менее она подняла руки и, нахмурившись, что-то сделала, отчего закрепленные до этого на затылке волосы распустились.

— Они светлые! — воскликнула Магнус, рассматривая одну прядь. — Нет… подожди. Я помню, мне не хотелось быть похожей на Матерь, и оттого я не стала красить волосы.

Магнус нахмурилась.

— Что за Матерь? — спросил было Уилл, а потом он вспомнил.

Память странным образом наслаивалась. Он одновременно знал, что пятый год работает в Убежище, что они поехали на поиск Повелителя Затмений… и что познакомился с Хелен Магнус совсем недавно, причем она назвалась Патрицией и попросила его сопроводить ее в порт Дэмиэн Мэнди. Но они попали в первую весеннюю грозу, что в этих местах бушует с особой силой, сбились с пути и решили переждать ненастье в пещере. А Матерь была бессмертной вампиршей, правительницей этих земель от одного океана и до другого.

— Что за чертовщина? — прошептал Уилл, имея в виду и свою память, и светящуюся арку.

— Это Повелитель Затмений, — ответила Магнус, посчитав, что вопрос касается именно арки. — Ты не увидел его в Уинсоре лишь потому, что шел следом за мной и, по всей видимости, просто не успел. Любопытно…

Она поднялась на ноги, отряхивая юбку и плащ, а затем шагнула в сторону арки.

— Магнус, — Уилл тоже вскочил, — не надо!

Но она уже прошла под аркой и… ничего не произошло.

— Он действует только один раз, — заметила Магнус.

Она протянула руку, но отдернула ее, так и не коснувшись света. Уилл сглотнул: ему хотелось как можно быстрее сбежать прочь из этого места. Что бы ни случилось с ними, оставаться рядом с Повелителем Затмений не стоило.

Только сейчас Уилл обратил внимание на то, во что он одет. Не одна Магнус выглядела так, будто только что со съезда ролевиков.

— Магнус, на мне настоящий камзол! — не удержался от комментария Уилл.

— Хорошо, что на тебе не менее настоящие штаны, сапоги и рубаха, — рассеяно ответила Магнус, отходя от арки. — А то было бы неловко.

Она начала заплетать волосы, которые сейчас были значительно длиннее, чем привык Уилл. При этом Магнус не прекращала говорить, иногда делая паузы, когда прическа отвлекала слишком много ее внимания.

— Я не могу сказать точно, в самом ли деле перед нами иллюзия или Повелитель Затмений способен изменять реальность. Несомненно только одно, — Магнус махнула рукой в сторону арки, — он не является живым существом… но сейчас это уже не так важно. По крайней мере, на данном этапе.

— Что же мы будем делать? — спросил Уилл.

— Мои воспоминания путаются, а твои? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Магнус и, дождавшись подтверждения Уилла, удовлетворенно кивнула: — Я так и думала. Мы получили полный набор воспоминаний наших двойников из этой версии реальности. А также их особые способности, ты ведь заметил, как я интуитивно привела тебя в чувство?

— Ты ударила меня током! — обиженно сказал Уилл. — А еще ты интуитивно заплетаешь волосы.

— Не совсем, — ответила Магнус, — я этому училась в свое время, как и тому, чтоб делать завивку… что? Ты удивлен?

— С трудом представляю тебя кудрявой, — покачал головой Уилл. — И светловолосой, если на то пошло.

— Что ж, теперь у тебя появился замечательный шанс, — Магнус закончила со своими волосами, еще раз провела ладонью по голове, приглаживая их, и тяжело вздохнула. — Мне нужно зеркало.

Уилл постарался сделать вид, что его нисколько не удивляет такое внимание Магнус к своей внешности. Он видел ее всякой — и плавающей в холодной воде, и окровавленной, и грязной, и только что выбравшейся с островка в океане лавы… да что там, он видел ее мертвой раз или два!

— Ты выглядишь отлично, — заверил ее Уилл.

Магнус нахмурилась, а потом задумчиво кивнула.

— Знаешь, я не думаю, что мне нужно было в порт Дэмиэн Мэнди, о котором я тебе говорила. Я искала Эшли… Эшли жива. И вторая моя дочь тоже!

Уилл опешил еще больше.

— У тебя есть вторая дочь?!

Магнус криво усмехнулась.

— Да, но я никогда не видела смысла тебе об этом рассказывать. Никаких секретов, я помню, но это было более чем несущественно. Пойдем, нам лучше выбраться отсюда побыстрее.

Вот с этим Уилл был полностью согласен.

 

***

 

Выход из пещеры они отыскали довольно быстро. Хелен раздражало все вокруг, начиная от неудобной одежды и заканчивая тем, что она не могла вспомнить подробности своей альтернативной жизни. Воспоминания ускользали, словно песок через крупное сито. Уилл тоже не слишком помогал.

— А если это все-таки иллюзия? — спросил он, когда они вышли из пещеры в редкий лес, где между маленькими островками снега уже вовсю пробивалась трава, но деревья стояли голые, темными ветвями устремляясь в пасмурное небо.

— Значит, — раздраженно ответила Хелен, — Генри и Кора вытащат нас рано или поздно.

Но сама она была не против поискать Эшли, если она действительно жива. И Анну. Пусть Анну Хелен толком никогда не знала, причем в этом мире тоже, но в глубине души было приятно, что обе ее девочки живы. Хотя сумбурные образы заставляли беспокоиться и ускорять шаг каждый раз, когда она думала о дочерях.

Хелен терпеть не могла, когда что-то выходило из-под контроля, особенно если это было что-то вроде собственной памяти. Где-то относительно недалеко слышался шум, который может издавать только бегущий по камням речной поток. Где есть вода, найдутся и люди. Хелен не могла вспомнить ни одной карты этой местности и не была уверена, что память о ее родной реальности поможет. Это незнание тоже раздражало, ведь они могли окончательно заблудиться в лесу, раскинувшемся на многие сотни миль.

— Я что-то слышу, — сказал Уилл, останавливаясь.

— Это река, — ответила Хелен.

— Нет, не только…

Она тоже прислушалась, и ей показалось, что ветер доносит человеческий голос.

— Идем, — решительно сказала Хелен и подумала, что не стоит обращать особого внимания на хмурый взгляд Уилла.

Да, ей тоже не нравилось, что они оказались в этом мире не совсем по собственной воле, и не было полной уверенности, что перед ними не иллюзия, но это не могло служить поводом для бездействия.

Уилл несколько раз спотыкался на неровной почве, а Хелен боролась с накатывающим раздражением: казалось бы, за пять лет оперативной работы вполне можно было чему-то научиться, но во многом Уилл оставался так же бесполезен, как и в первый месяц.

То, что примешивалось к шуму бегущей воды, становилось все более различимым. Это был женский голос.

— Кажется… она поет, — удивленно сказал Уилл.

— Поет или нет, — пожала плечами Хелен, — если это живой человек, а не запись, то она покажет нам, в какой стороне ближайший населенный пункт.

— Ага, было бы неплохо, — буркнул Уилл.

Он всегда выглядел недовольным и не выспавшимся; Хелен считала это его отличительной чертой и уже давно не придавала особого значения скептически репликам Уилла, точно так же, как возмущенным репликам Уилла и тому, как Уилл ворчал и ругался.

Река, к которой они вышли, оказалась бурным ручьем, а на большом камне, прямо посреди самого широкого места, стояла «певица», чей голос Хелен с Уиллом слышали. Она не выглядела особо напуганной и, пожалуй, могла бы выбраться на берег, если бы решилась перепрыгнуть поток.

— А я-то думал, почему мне чудилось что-то знакомое, — тихо сказал Уилл.

Хелен не ответила, потому что ей голос тоже казался знакомым, но она не собиралась доверять своему слуху до того, как своими глазами увидит поющую.

На том камне стояла не кто иная, как Эбби Корриган. Непривычно было видеть ее в коричневом шерстяном платье, с черной шалью на плечах и еще одной намотанной на голову. В руках Эбби держала закрытую плетеную корзину.

Хелен и Уилл подошли ближе, и только тогда песня смолкла.

— Тебе помочь, Эбби? — спросил Уилл.

Хелен поджала губы. Иногда Уилл не мог понять, что говорит не то и не тогда. Откуда он мог знать, знакома ли Эбби этого мира с ним? Откуда он мог знать, что ее и здесь зовут Эбби? Ведь родители могли подобрать ей совершенно иное имя.

— Вы телепат? — настороженно поинтересовалась Эбби. — Не подумайте, что я против, но вы могли бы просто спросить, как меня зовут.

— Нет, он просто везучий, — ответила Хелен, не дав Уиллу вставить и слова: того гляди снова умудрится сделать какую-то глупость.

Хелен не удавалось вспомнить ничего по поводу телепатов в этом мире, кроме того, что они существуют. Но непонятно, как к ним здесь принято относиться.

— Везение — это хорошо, — согласилась Эбби.

Им приходилось перекрикивать водный поток, и ей это, похоже, тоже не очень нравилось. Она слегка согнула ноги, подобрала подол платья и прыгнула. Уилл подхватил Эбби под руку, словно боялся, что она соскользнет в воду. По мнению Хелен, это было вовсе не обязательно. Эбби выглядела как человек, который пересекает этот ручей не в первый раз, может быть, даже за сегодняшний день. Она очень быстро отступила от Уилла, поправляя обе шали.

— Мое имя вы уже знаете, — сказала Эбби, — а я ваши — нет.

— Уилл Циммерман, — представился Уилл, — а это…

— Патриция Хезеринг, — быстро сказал Хелен.

В ее памяти сейчас смешивалось многое, но она уловила несколько моментов, в которые она не представлялась своим настоящим именем, даже Уиллу из этой реальности она назвала имя своей матери, а не свое. Следовало обдумать причины, но предосторожности никогда не бывают излишними.

— Вы совсем без вещей, — заметила Эбби, — но я хорошо знаю всех местных и тех, кто живет в Киндлер Вудс. Вы только приехали?

— Нет, — ответил Уилл, — мы попали в грозу и потеряли все наши вещи.

— Какая жалость! — воскликнула Эбби. — Я живу неподалеку, вряд ли чем-то смогу помочь, но накормить смогу.

Хелен благодарно кивнула. Удивительно, что Эбби в этой реальности была настолько доверчива. Они же совершенно чужие люди для нее, но она спокойно зовет их в свой дом, словно ничего не боится. С другой стороны, одежда Хелен и Уилла явно дороже, чем ее; по всей видимости, Эбби считает, что у нее просто нечего воровать.

О том, что это может быть хитрая ловушка на богатых простаков, Хелен решила не думать. Ее не прельщала идея драться в неудобном длинном платье, пусть и с достаточно длинными разрезами по бокам, но в крайнем случае она сможет защитить себя. Уилл, скорее всего, тоже.

Эбби вывела их на еле заметную тропинку, не переставая при этом говорить без умолку. О том, что от грозы сломались старые деревья, что местные ручьи словно с ума посходили, что патрулей на дорогах стало больше и что она не уверена, насколько теплым будет лето. Разговаривал с ней, в основном, Уилл, а Хелен прислушивалась. Известно, что самые важные вещи люди говорят невзначай, когда мало задумываются о предмете разговора. Например, слова о патрулях следовало взять на заметку. Где увеличение патрулей — там и более высокие налоги, чтоб содержать солдат, а причиной этому могла послужить преступность или революционные настроения.

— Ты собирала ягоды? — спросил тем временем Уилл, кивая на корзинку Эбби.

— Нет, что ты, какие сейчас ягоды? — ответила она. — Тут только травы.

— Ты лечишь людей?

Эбби звонко рассмеялась.

— Я делаю приправы и питьевые сборы, — объяснила она. — Кто-то говорит, что их это от чего-то лечит, но мне не нужна такая реклама. Пусть шарлатаны рассказывают о чудо-зельях. Я просто хочу жить спокойно.

Уилл задумчиво кивнул.

— Дом с белым заборчиком, голден-ретривер и двое детей?

Хелен вздохнула. Ей уже начинало казаться, что Уилл понял, в каком мире они находятся, хотя бы отчасти, но он упорно показывал, что ему все равно и он продолжит вести себя так, будто они снова вернулись в Старый Город и просто смеха ради нацепили на себя псевдосредневековые костюмы.

Эбби была, понятное дело, обескуражена словами Уилла.

— Ограда нужна только, если у тебя поля, — сказала она, — а меня едва хватает на огород, по поводу детей я не уверена, а что такое «голден-ретривер»?

— Собака такая, — ответил Уилл.

— А… — Эбби пожала плечами, — собаку можно, я их люблю. Только это все такие мелочи.

Уилл явно не знал, что ответить, а Хелен не знала, посмеяться ей или сделать замечание. В памяти не появлялось ничего нового, как бы она ни старалась сосредоточиться на каком-то вопросе. До сих пор загадкой оставалось, почему Афину, а именно она была правительницей всех близлежащих земель, здесь называют Матерью.

— Мы пришли! — сказала Эбби.

Глядя на ее внешний вид, Хелен ожидала покосившейся хижины, но перед ними был добротный одноэтажный коттедж с черепичной крышей.

— Сейчас, настрою поле, чтоб оно вас пропустило, — Эбби достала из своей корзинки небольшую брошь, и только сейчас Хелен заметила, что вокруг коттеджа то и дело появляются странные отблески, словно солнечный свет отражается от стекла.

— Готово!

Когда Хелен проходила сквозь поле, то ощутила покалывание, и в памяти всплыло воспоминание о том, что это. Удивительно, но создателем первого защитного поля в этом мире был не кто иной, как Никола Тесла. Электромагнетизм и независимый источник питания делали эти штуки незаменимыми. И, более того, они подзаряжались от носителей магической энергии, а так как большинство людей обладали хотя бы минимальным даром…

Хелен остановилась, как вкопанная, удивившись собственным мыслям и воспоминаниям. Магия и нарушение законов физики для этого мира были нормой. Впрочем, в памяти всплыли и образы объяснений Джеймса, который утверждал, что нет никакого нарушения. Хелен начала припоминать некоторые собственные исследования, но воспоминания смешались и спутались между собой в клубок с тысячью узелков.

— Магнус? — тихо, чтоб слышала только она, позвал Уилл. — Ты в порядке?

— В полном, — подтвердила Хелен и широко улыбнулась стоящей у дверей Эбби.

 

***

 

Уилл совершенно запутался в том, в какой мир они угодили. С одной стороны, в его сдвоенной памяти мелькали образы, более уместные для книжки в жанре «фэнтези», а с другой — он видел технологические моменты, и его это дезориентировало.

 Дома у Эбби был не такой порядок, какой Уилл привык видеть в ее квартире, на кухне, естественно, не было ничего похожего на холодильник, а устрашающего вида конструкция из камня лишь отдаленно напоминала привычную плиту.

Эбби, которая размотала шали и оставила корзинку у дверей, дала Уиллу и Магнус одну из своих травяных настоек, сказав, что ее обязательно надо пить холодной. Как и уху, но ни по этому, ни по предыдущему пункту никто ничего не сказал.

Только увидев перед собой еду, Уилл понял, насколько он проголодался. Несмотря на сомнительные кулинарные таланты Эбби в их родном мире, здесь она готовила вкусно.

— Ты живешь здесь одна? — спросил Уилл, когда показалось дно его тарелки.

— Нет, с женой, она должна скоро вернуться.

После этой реплики Уилл подавился остатками ухи. Эбби была вполне серьезна.

— Вы что, южане? — спросила она, нахмурившись. — А внешне и не скажешь…

— Наверное, Уилл подумал, что ты свободна, — нашлась с ответом Магнус, — оттого и крайне расстроился, когда узнал, что это не так. Я права?

Она предостерегающе глянула на Уилла, но тот и не собирался как-то спорить с этим утверждением.

— Именно так, — подтвердил он. — Уверен, что у тебя замечательная жена.

— Она… — начала Эбби, но вместо этого вскочила со своего места. — Она уже пришла!

Из прихожей раздался стук открываемой двери, потом — шорох, снова стук, треск и приглушенное ругательство.

Голос, который раздался после этого, заставил Уилла вздрогнуть.

— Кто оставил корзинку прямо под дверью?! — Кейт, а голос был именно ее, держала в руках корзину Эбби; крышка корзины была проломлена. — А это кто?

Вопрос явно касался Уилла и Магнус. Кейт в этом мире выглядела почти так же, как и в их, правда, подобное выражение подозрительности пополам с раздражением было на ее лице только в первую неделю жизни в Убежище. Платья Кейт даже в этой реальности не носила: на ней были мягкие красно-коричневые штаны и кофта на тон светлее.

— Это Патриция и Уилл, — представила их Эбби, — я встретила их возле ручья и решила пригласить к нам и покормить.

Кейт переводила недоуменный взгляд с Эбби на нежданных гостей и обратно.

— Вот просто так позвать домой, — сказала она скептически, — самое разумное решение.

— Я им доверяю, — ощетинилась Эбби. — И вообще, если ты сегодня не нашла… что хотела, это не повод на всех кидаться!

— Ни на кого я не кидаюсь.

— Кидаешься!

— Нет!

Магнус поднялась, с грохотом отодвигая стул, и этот звук заставил двух спорщиц замолчать и посмотреть на нее.

— Большое спасибо за обед, — сказала Магнус, — пожалуй, не будем вас напрягать. Только одна просьба: укажите нам дорогу до Киндлер Вудс или другой деревни поблизости.

Эбби мило улыбнулась Кейт. Уилл знал, что это означает. Такая улыбка от Эбби говорила: «Посмотри, какая милая вещица, я бы хотела ее себе». После этого отказ означал продолжительный период обид по любому поводу. Отчасти неприятно было наблюдать такую улыбку, адресованную другому человеку. От этого Уилл чувствовал себя так, будто его предали, но во всем мире только он видел, что это неправильно.

— Да сидите, — сказала Кейт; по всей видимости, она тоже знала секретный язык настроений Эбби.

Она сама последовала своему совету и опустилась на один из свободных стульев. За столом их как раз было четыре.

— Скажите, а что вы ищете в наших краях? — поинтересовалась Кейт, когда все расселись.

— Одну девушку, — сказала Магнус, отпивая горьковатой настойки, — не уверена, что вы ее знаете, но можно попытаться. Ее имя Эшли Магнус.

Наверное, появление прямо посреди комнаты отплясывающего джигу йети не вызвало бы такой оторопи. Язык тела Кейт и Эбби показывал страх, увидеть его можно было бы и без умений и навыков Уилла.

— А почему вы ее ищете? — спросила Эбби. — Хотите к ней присоединиться?

— Пожалуй, да, — кивнула Магнус.

Эбби с Кейт молча переглянулись, и от дальнейшего их «диалога» Уилл почувствовал обиду еще ярче. Эбби поджала губы, Кейт покачала головой, Эбби криво улыбнулась, а Кейт взяла ее руки в свои и пристально посмотрела в глаза. Эбби снова поджала губы и кивнула.

— Мы честные люди, — сказала Кейт вслух. — Мы ничего не знаем о разбойниках.

— Кроме того, что они разбойники, — добавила Эбби, — потому ни про Эшли Магнус, ни про ее семью мы не знаем ничего такого, чего не знали бы все!

Любому было понятно, что эти двое знают значительно больше этого, просто боятся говорить чужим людям. Здесь явно были опасные для разговоров темы.

— А что с ее семьей? — холодно поинтересовалась Магнус.

— Вы не знаете? — удивилась Эбби; они с Кейт так и держались за руки и не спешили их разнимать. — Она была Падчерицей, но ушла от Матери, как давным-давно сделал лорд-предатель! Они изменники!

В ее тоне было слишком много жара для того, чтоб поверить, что Эбби действительно верит в свои слова.

— А еще, — продолжила она, — рассказывают, что у Эшли Магнус два отца, оттого она не просто вампир, а еще и колдунья и владеет телепортацией без камней!

— Ну, хватит, — сказала Кейт сурово и убрала свои руки от рук Эбби, — это уж совсем глупые сплетни. Расскажи еще, что ее мать превращается в дракона!

— Так просто люди говорят, — пожала плечами Эбби.

И замолчала. Кейт тоже ничего не говорила. Вот теперь и было самое время уходить, что Уилл с Магнус и сделали, попросив только указать кратчайшую дорогу в Киндлер Вудс.

— Постарайтесь пройти побыстрее, — напутствовала их Эбби, — патрули ходят каждые четыре часа!

Кейт только остро и сурово глянула на них, а потом приобняла Эбби за талию и захлопнула дверь.

 

***

 

Уилл не был уверен точно в том, сами они с Хелен наткнулись на патруль или это Кейт сообщила солдатам о них. Память то и дело подбрасывала кое-какие обрывки знаний об этом мире. Например, что здесь тоже есть технологии, причем во многом опережающие знакомые Уиллу по прежнему миру, и все они достаточно необычны с его точки зрения. Магнус припомнила, что у нее в лаборатории была аппаратура по управлению ДНК.

— Я могла конструировать ее как виртуальную модель! Но она не была виртуальной! — сказала Магнус восторженно, а Уилл поежился: уж больно жуткая картинка вырисовывалась перед его мысленным взором.

Как бы там ни было, аналог мобильной связи здесь тоже был.

Уилл и Магнус столкнулись с патрулем на полпути к Киндлер Вудс. Забавно, но здесь большая часть названий состояла из двух слов: порт Дэмиэн Мэнди, города Тэппи Март и Дэмми Тэп... Интересно было бы разобраться в первопричине такой странности.

Уилл как раз размышлял, что могло к этому привести, когда увидел патруль.

В патруле было двое конных и четверо пеших. Все одеты в некие темные костюмы, которые Уилл мог бы назвать латами, не облегай они их тела значительно плотнее, чем любые доспехи. У всех были открыты лица. Одна черноволосая девушка подозрительно напомнила Уиллу русалку Салли, но ее кожа, как и ноги, были вполне человеческими. Она ехала на мышастой лошади и словно вовсе не смотрела на дорогу. Вторым конным, к удивлению Уилла, был Адам Ворт. Среди пеших знакомых лиц не было, хотя Уиллу показалось, что девушку со смуглой кожей и пышным хвостом вьющихся черных волос он тоже где-то видел.

Патруль был готов проехать мимо, но Ворт мельком глянул на отошедших к обочине Уилла и Магнус, а потом натянул поводья, заставляя лошадь остановиться. В седле он сидел как-то неуклюже, будто редко ездил верхом. Всадница, похожая на Салли, тоже остановилась, хотя мечтательное выражение с ее лица так и не сошло. Пешие патрульные быстро и как-то практически незаметно окружили Уилла с Магнус.

— Куда направляетесь? — спросил Ворт.

— В Киндлер Вудс, — ответила Магнус.

— Опасно в наше время путешествовать, знаете ли, — произнес Ворт, в притворной задумчивости постукивая пальцем по подбородку, — да еще и без вещей.

— Мы не путешествуем, — попытался заверить Ворта Уилл, — мы живем неподалеку.

— Да, а в Киндлер Вудс у меня брат-близнец, — дополнила Магнус.

— Они лгут, — сказала мечтательная женщина и наконец перестала смотреть в пространство, а уставилась прямо на них. — Они разыскивают банду Эшли Магнус, чтоб присоединиться к ней.

Женщина указала на Магнус.

— Она ее мать. Изменница Хелен Магнус.

То, что произошло дальше, Уилл помнил смутно. Кажется, раздались выстрелы, а из кустов вылетела стрела, заставившая лошадь Ворта взвиться на дыбы и выкинуть его из седла. Уже с земли он заорал: «Держите женщину, остолопы, вы не поняли, кто это?!». И четверо пеших, бросившихся было к кустам, скопом накинулись на Магнус.

Уилла откинули в сторону, как бесполезный мусор, а стоило из кустов по обеим сторонам дороги выскочить вооруженным людям, как Ворт скомандовал: «Камни!». После этого все исчезли в голубовато-белой вспышке перемещения, знакомой Уиллу по телепортации Дриутта.

Выбравшиеся из кустов люди, которых было одиннадцать, хмуро осматривались по сторонам. Один подхватил выжившую лошадь под уздцы и принялся ее успокаивать.

— Это действительно была она? — Уилл почти не удивился, что этот вопрос ему задала не кто иная, как Клара Гриффин.

 

***

 

Оказалось, что их с Магнус нашли люди Эшли. Память подбрасывала воспоминания о мятежах в этом регионе. Будь это родной мир Уилла, он бы вспомнил «Робин Гуда», но тут история имела немного другие причины, хотя в результате деньги тоже раздавали бедным. Те, что не пускали на нужды этого отряда и других, разбросанных по всему материку.

Они боролись с режимом Афины. Почти безуспешно, если судить по происходящему. Потому что основал движение в свое время еще Найджел Гриффин. Больше выудить из памяти Уиллу так и не удалось. Кроме того, что, вроде бы, сама местная Хелен Магнус не совсем в ладах с мятежниками.

Но близость к ней делала Уилла почетным, но при этом подневольным, гостем в их лагере. Вот этого Уилл как раз и не мог взять в толк.

— Ты замужем или жената? — рискнул спросить он у Клары, когда весь отряд, с Уиллом вместе, пробирался через лес к месту нынешней стоянки мятежников.

— Замужем, — ответила Клара, не задумываясь, — за нашим главным инженером.

Уилл спокойно улыбнулся в ответ. Клара умерла в их мире и видеть ее живой и относительно счастливой было приятно.

Лагерь мятежников был небольшим, и Уилл заметил в нем много знакомых лиц: Генри с какими-то проводами, нахмуренный МакРей, Двуликий, который ковырялся в зубах щепкой, Эрика, отчитывающая Кору… и Кейт, передающая матерчатую сумку Терренсу Вексфорду, которого Уилл едва узнал без роговых наростов на лице.

Хотя Клара и попыталась схватить Уилла за руку, он стремительно направился к Кейт.

— Вот, значит, как! — насел он на нее. — Мы, значит, помогаем мятежникам, а людей отослали гулять! До деревни!!! Законопослушные граждане!

— Я не могла сказать всего, — огрызнулась Кейт, — ты хотел, чтоб мы доверяли вам только за красивые глаза? Кстати, а что твои глаза, некрасивые, кстати, занесло в этот лагерь?

На этот вопрос ответила подоспевшая Клара.

— Он вел к нам Хелен Магнус, — сказала она.

Уилл уже не стал спорить с этим, пусть он никого никуда и не вел. Клара выразительно посмотрела на Вексфорда, и тот скривился.

— Да, Эшли с ним поговорит, — сказал он, — я позабочусь, чтоб она его не игнорировала, но не сейчас. Там твоя мать, а лезть между сестрами я не собираюсь, так и знай.

Уилл почувствовал, как мир вокруг него покачнулся. Магнус сказала, что ее вторая дочь, Анна, неважна, потому что она мертва. Мать Клары звали Анной Гриффин, и Уилл ни за что не связал бы это воедино, не скажи Вексфорд обо всем вслух.

— Хелен Магнус — твоя бабушка? — спросил Уилл у Клары.

— Да, — ответила та, — но особой пользы от этого нет. Терренс, не забудь!

— Забудешь с тобой... О, гляди, муж твой бредет. Спросить, наверное, не хочу ли я тебя у него увести.

Клара выглядела так, будто собиралась показать Вексфорду язык, но передумала. Она обернулась к идущему к ней Генри и принялась что-то ему втолковывать. Тот при этом недовольно посматривал то на Вексфорда, то на Уилла.

Память о недавних событиях подкинула новый вопрос, который мог немного прояснить ситуацию. Или запутать ее сильнее.

— С патрульными была женщина, — сказал Уилл, — мечтательная. И она поняла, что мы лжем.

— Русалки, — Вексфорд задумчиво почесал шею. — Когда Матерь, пусть горит в Аду, заключила соглашение с ними, они частенько бродят то тут, то там.

— Я думал, что у русалок есть хвост, — не мог не удивиться Уилл.

— Интересно, откуда ты? — проворчал Вексфорд. — Все знают, что без воды ни у какой русалки нет хвоста.

Уилл пожал плечами: он действительно «вспомнил» — выудил из собственной новой памяти — сведения о русалках, но они больше напоминали полузабытые сказки, чем реальные истории.

 

***

 

Эшли в этом мире выглядела как нечто среднее между машиной для убийств, в которую ее превратил Кабал, и собой привычной. С поправкой на то, что здесь она носила мужскую одежду средневекового покроя.

— Значит, ты служишь моей матери? — спросила Эшли.

Она сидела в походном кресле, перекинув одну ногу через подлокотник, а коленом другой подпирала подбородок. С точки зрения Уилла, это была крайне неудобная поза, но он не решился спрашивать у Эшли, чьи глаза имели столь памятный неприятный оранжевый оттенок, точно ли она уверена, что стоит так сидеть.

— Я ей предан, — сформулировал Уилл то, о чем думал всю дорогу до лагеря.

— Вот, значит, как, — заметила Эшли.

Она поднялась из кресла, умудрившись распутать свое тело за долю секунды. Стоило ей сделать шаг к Уиллу, как рядом с ним оказался и Вексфорд.

— Честно, я бы хотела тебя убить, — заметила Эшли, — просто из-за того, что ты явился сюда так, будто можешь всеми здесь командовать.

— Я не собираюсь никем командовать! — возмутился Уилл. — С чего ты решила, что я здесь за этим?!

            Эшли размяла плечи и шею, и от хруста, который это движение сопровождал, и особенно от нехорошего блеска ее глаз Уилла передернуло. Какая бы кошка ни пробежала между Магнус и Эшли, на линии огня оказался именно он.

— Ты в курсе, что моя мать появляется без всякой системы на день или два, а потом, когда пушечное мясо ей уже не нужно, снова исчезает? — раздраженно спросила Эшли.

Она принялась нервно расхаживать по комнате, а Вексфорд обеспокоено следил за ее метаниями.

— Каждый раз, как я что-то делаю сама, заслуги приписывают ей. Каждый раз, как я нахожу выход из безнадежной ситуации, заслуги приписывают ей…

Непохоже было, что Эшли замечала кого-то другого в палатке и говорила что-то ради них. Уилл не думал, что она способна быть такой нервной. Эшли Магнус из его мира отличалась пренебрежительным отношением к окружающим и совершенно спокойно принимала весь мир. Наверное, свою роль играло то, что там она не стояла во главе столетнего мятежа, пусть и там, и здесь она оказывалась в тени собственной матери.

— Знаешь, что сказала мне Анна? — этот вопрос Эшли задала Вексфорду, а не Уиллу. — Что я слишком волнуюсь! Но ей проще, ее ведь не собирали, как какую-то диковинную игрушку!

— Собирали?! — удивился Уилл; на этот раз взгляд оранжевых глаз его не остановил. — Все равно ты дочь Магнус и Джона Друитта, а…

Удар об землю вышиб из Уилла дух, а Эшли уже занесла руку, ногти которой удлинились и стали угольно-черными вампирскими когтями.

— Не. Смей. Так. Говорить, — произнесла она и пригвоздила бы Уилла к полу, не перехвати Вексфорд ее руку.

— Хватит, — сказал он, глядя ей в лицо. — Прекрати немедленно. Если же хочешь пустить ему кровь, то возьми нож.

Последняя часть реплики Уиллу не понравилась, но он был отчасти благодарен Вексфорду. Пусть и сложно было представить, что это возможно. По крайней мере, в обычном мире.

Эшли действительно достала нож, убрав при этом свои когти, задумчиво покрутила его в руках, а потом снова спрятала. Она встала на ноги и протянула руку Уиллу. Он схватился за нее, потому что уже понял, что периоды хорошего настроения у местной Эшли очень редки.

— Если ты не в курсе, — сказала она, — то моя мать взяла свои гены, гены лорда-советника Друитта и Пасынка Николы Теслы, чтоб создать меня. Кстати, я телепортируюсь, это правда. Говорят, что будь у моей матери возможность, она бы подмешала в меня и кое-что от Найджела Гриффина и лорда-советника Уотсона, но ей не удалось…

Уилл чувствовал, как его понимание действительности улетает в трубу. Сначала Анна Гриффин оказывается дочерью Хелен Магнус, а теперь и это.

— Что? — спросила Эшли насмешливо. — Ты многого не знал о моей матери?

— Я многое знал, — ответил Уилл, — но она оказалась совсем не такой, как я ожидал.

— Ты странный, — заметила Эшли. — Может, расскажешь, что приключилось с тобой и моей матерью на самом деле?

— Мы из другого мира, — начал Уилл, — по крайней мере, он был другим. Или должен быть. Мы с Магнус, Хелен Магнус, конечно же, прошли через сияющую арку и оказались здесь. Нам сказали, что это Повелитель Затмений…

— Какое дурацкое название, — отметила Эшли.

— И что мы, — упорно продолжил Уилл, — окажемся в мире желаний Магнус. Мы оказались здесь.

— Хреново же она пожелала, — ответила Эшли и почесала в затылке. — Не думаю, что нам стоит тебе доверять. Уж больно ты похож на сумасшедшего, но раз уж ты служишь моей матери, думаю, можешь оставаться в лагере… только не смей никого ни на что подбивать! Усек?

Уилл кивнул. А что ему еще оставалось делать?

 

 

***

 

Когда Хелен вели по коридорам дворца после пяти подряд телепортаций, ее сознание выделяло только отдельные моменты. Огромное полотно, на котором оборотни сражались с людьми; почетный караул, стоящий у ничем не примечательной низенькой двери; золоченые клетки, в которых сидели шипастые создания, каких Хелен никогда не видела; витражи, с которых снова и снова смотрело лицо Афины.

Коридоры дворца походили один на другой: высокие, с гулким эхом, теряющимся где-то под потолком, но при этом узкие. Для того чтоб пропустить двух солдат, которые почти тащили Хелен, редким людям, что попадались им навстречу, приходилось прижиматься к стенам. Пожилые мужчина и женщина в одинаковых светло-сиреневых одеждах метнулись в разные стороны; встреченный позже юноша, чьи глаза с вертикальными зрачками выдавали в нем херусанина, едва не сбил с подставки вазу, так поспешно он уступил дорогу; девушка в длинном белом платье, прижимающая побуревшую от крови тряпку к своей шее, смотрела на солдат с застывшим ужасом на красивом лице.

Хелен сразу поняла, что вряд ли простые солдаты могли так легко справиться с целой группой нападающих, не говоря уже о том, что их нечеловеческую силу она вот уже который час вполне ощущала на себе.

Солдаты были вампирами. Вопрос в том, какими именно: личной гвардией Афины или творениями Николы. Заимствованная память Хелен не давала ответа на этот вопрос. В ней было много ненужного и непонятного — какие-то вещи, детали воспоминаний… Например, то, как она отказала Джону, когда он сделал ей предложение руки и сердца. Это не имело никакого отношения к тому, что творилось сейчас, но ничего другого вспомнить не удавалось.

К ее удивлению, Хелен притащили вовсе не в темницу и не в тронный зал, чтоб бросить перед троном Афины. Нет, ее втолкнули в Палату Совета — место, где лорды-советники, Пасынок с Падчерицей и доверенные министры решали повседневные вопросы, на которые верховная правительница не желала тратить свое время.

«Только Пасынок, — мысленно поправила себя Хелен, когда эта часть памяти поднялась на поверхность, — Падчерицей была я». Теперь она точно вспомнила, что когда-то Пятеро отыскали вовсе не Ключевую Кровь, как в ее родном мире, а место захоронения Афины. Сначала они ввели себе ее живую кровь, а потом она пришла в себя. Удивительно, но здесь она, вместо того, чтоб попытаться убить их, предложила править вместе. Конечно, она отдала предпочтение Николе и Хелен, потому что как она утверждала, они были наиболее близки к ней — являлись частично вампирами.

Только теперь, в другой реальности, Хелен начинала осознавать, что напрасно искала своих предков-абнормалов; просто никогда ей не приходило в голову сравнить свою ДНК с ДНК Николы и отметить сходство.

Кстати говоря, именно Никола Тесла ожидал ее в Палате Совета.

— Надо же! Кого я вижу! — он сидел у дальнего конца овального стола, закинув ноги на столешницу и скрестив руки за головой.

— Неплохо выглядишь, Никола, — заметила Хелен, — а где же вино?

— Закончилось, в отличие от служанки, которая его принесла, — сокрушенно вздохнул тот, — сейчас так тяжело найти хороших работников. Что ж ты стоишь, Хелен? Садись!

Он вскочил со своего места быстрее, чем ее глаз успел уловить, и галантно выдвинул для Хелен стул.

Одежда Николы была выполнена в красно-багровой гамме. От блеска шелка рябило в глазах, а шапка торчащих во все стороны волос вызывала еще больше ассоциаций с карнавальным костюмом.

— Я смотрю, — отметила Хелен, выдвигая для себя другой стул и опускаясь на него, — некому заниматься твоим внешним видом. Неудивительно, что Афина издает такие безумные указы. У нее просто ум за разум заходит, когда она тебя видит.

Никола сделал вид, что выдвинул стул для себя, и сел на него, предварительно приподняв темно-бордовую мантию, чтоб не помять ее.

— Ты в одном предложении оскорбила Матерь и Пасынка, — он цокнул языком и погрозил Хелен пальцем, — нехорошо так делать. Конечно, тебя казнят, как только вернется Матерь…

Хотя слово «казнят» Хелен определенно не понравилось, но она не могла не съязвить. Никола в этом шутовском наряде ее искренне раздражал.

— Она уехала, чтоб не смотреть на твое унылое, пьяное лицо и эти яркие тряпки? Вполне ее понимаю!

— Замолчи! — рявкнул Никола и ударил по столу так, что тот нехорошо покачнулся и затрещал, но, как ни странно, остался стоять.

— Я думал, что ты хоть что-то поняла, — продолжил он тише, но его лицо пожелтело, глаза налились чернотой, удлинились клыки, а голос стал гулким, — надеялся, что будешь умолять о снисхождении. Я даже думал, не взять ли тебя назад, как свою фаворитку, конечно же… но ты даже не хочешь попытаться.

— Фаворитку? — насмешливо спросила Хелен, хотя ей огромных усилий стоило не вскочить с места. — Только в твоих снах… Никки.

Он зарычал, и Хелен поняла, что перестаралась. Она забыла, что этот Никола — вовсе не тот, который уничтожил все запасы вина в Убежище и мог быть раздражающим, надоедливым, упрямым и порой даже опасным… О нет, этот Никола мог разорвать ее голыми руками, не поморщившись и ни на секунду не задумавшись о том, что же он делает.

Дверь скрипнула, открываясь. Хелен в первую секунду не поняла, кого она видит, но потом ее сердце забилось еще чаще, хотя, казалось, это просто невозможно.

На пороге стоял не кто иной, как Джеймс Уотсон.

— Надеюсь, я вам не помешал, — сказал он учтиво.

— Вовсе нет, — буркнул Никола, поднимаясь.

Он мгновенно преодолел расстояние до Джеймса и поправил воротник его черной рубашки.

— Она вся твоя, – сказал Никола и скрылся за дверью, взмахнув на прощанье полой своей темно-бордовой мантии.

Излишне драматичен, как, впрочем, и всегда. Хелен почти сразу же выбросила Николу из головы, устремив взгляд на Джеймса… того Джеймса, что жил в этой Вселенной, и изо всех сил старалась понять, что же он за человек. В памяти всплывали моменты их обучения, совместные прогулки, долгие беседы и партии в джарнаш, логическую игру, словно совмещающую в себе шахматы и скоростное разгадывание судоку.

Если судить по этим вспышкам, то Джеймс, что стоял сейчас перед Хелен, ничем не должен был отличаться от ее близкого друга и коллеги… но он отличался. Тот Джеймс Уотсон, который учился с Хелен в Оксфорде, всегда был мягким, и от его улыбки становилось светлее на душе. У этого Джеймса было лицо волевого и даже жестокого человека, он выглядел младше, возможно, из-за отсутствия бородки и усов, а возможно, потому что действительно не старел. Его черная одежда выглядела подчеркнуто скромной, и с ней странно сочеталась серебристая, расшитая абстрактными узорами мантия лорда-советника. Хелен выудила из не своей памяти то, что Джон никогда не надевал такую мантию, кроме как на торжественные мероприятия, а Джеймс предпочитал всегда подчеркивать свой статус. Не из гордыни, а оттого, что так ему, всегда слишком вежливому и корректному, было проще заявлять о своих правах.

В этом мире он не старел, ведь, в отличие от Найджела, никогда надолго не покидал Афину. Она щедро делилась своей кровью с Джоном и Джеймсом, как в другом мире делала и Хелен. За исключением того, что кровь Афины подходила им обоим.

— Если бы я не был уверен точно,— первым разорвал тишину Джеймс, — то посчитал бы тебя хамелеоном. Ты не Хелен… но при этом ты действительно она.

Еще когда он только начал говорить, сердце Хелен пропустило удар. Каким-то образом Джеймс понял, что она не отсюда. Что-то в ее манере держаться наверняка выдало ее. Или же разговор с Николой слышал и кое-кто третий.

— Как странно… — Джеймс подошел к ней и склонил голову к плечу, будто рассматривал нечто диковинное.

— Рада, что ты в порядке, — ответила Хелен, чтоб заполнить тишину, снова наступившую, когда Джеймс замолчал.

— Рада? – переспросил он иронично. — И это после всего, что ты сделала?

Джеймс приподнял лицо Хелен за подбородок и нежно коснулся кончиками пальцев ее щеки.

— После всех ядов, — мягко, почти с нежностью, произнес Джеймс, — наемных убийц и колдовских зверей. После пожеланий умереть и уничтожения всего, что было мне дорого и до чего ты могла добраться. После штамма вируса, который мне едва удалось преодолеть… после всего этого — ты рада, что я в порядке?

Хелен не хотелось прислушиваться к тому, что говорил Джеймс, ей хотелось просто закрыть глаза и представить, что она дома, а Джеймс, ее Джеймс, жив. Но не стоило забывать, что этот человек, здесь и сейчас, — ее враг. Можно попробовать упросить его найти вариант развития событий, при котором Хелен не казнят на главной площади. Память подсказывала, что можно попробовать.

— Ты позволишь распустить твои волосы? — внезапно спросил Джеймс.

— А тебе нужно мое разрешение? — удивилась Хелен.

— Конечно. Как и всегда. Пусть сейчас ты и пленница, но я никогда не перестану игнорировать твои желания. По крайней мере, полностью. (Не поняла. Может, не «игнорировать», а «учитывать», и не «полностью», а «некоторые»?)

Хелен понимала, что он намекает на что-то, но в памяти появлялись лишь смутные образы. Посчитав ее молчание знаком согласия, Джеймс опустил руки и переместился за спину Хелен. Она почувствовала, как он вытаскивает шпильки, удерживающие ее прическу. Мелкие косички рассыпались по плечам, и Джеймс принялся мягко расплетать их. Хелен вспомнила, что в этой реальности ему всегда нравились ее волосы.

— Ты не боишься, что я попытаюсь убить тебя? — спросила Хелен.

— Нет, ведь ты умная женщина, моя дорогая, — ответил он, — даже если с тобой что-то случилось и ты совершенно не похожа на себя. Но даже так ты должна понимать, что во дворце тебя уничтожат, сколько бы сил ты ни применила.

Хелен действительно понимала это. Здесь была вампирская гвардия Афины, создания Теслы и охрана из людей и абнормалов… хотя в рамках данного мира такое деление было бы некорректным. Если на прежней Земле в геноме любого человека могли обнаружиться спящие гены десятка видов абнормалов, но он все равно считал себя представителем Homo Sapiens, то здесь, в этом мире, никто не скрывал своей природы.

Да и сам местный Джеймс был далеко не слаб и не немощен, как ее старый друг из родного мира.

— Что со мной будет? — спросила Хелен.

Джеймс вздохнул и положил ладони ей на плечи.

— Мы с Джоном будем допрашивать тебя, узнаем местоположение всех твоих секретных лабораторий, отыщем логова, в которых плодятся твои колдовские звери, а также определим твою связь с мятежниками. Когда ты признаешься во всех прегрешениях, вплоть до планирования покушения на убийство Матери, тебя казнят на главной площади. Остается только решить, плаха это будет или виселица.

Когда он только начал говорить, Хелен хотела поинтересоваться, почему Джеймс так уверен в том, что она укажет им хоть что-то. А потом память нахлынула на нее волной, и многое стало понятно.

— Дело не в казни или вине, — сказала Хелен задумчиво, — дело в мести.

— А чего ты хотела, любовь моя? — светским тоном поинтересовался Джеймс и принялся мягко массировать ее плечи. — После того, как ты унизила Матерь и прилюдно бросила ей вызов, вряд ли можно ожидать поблажек. Что до остального… Джон предвкушал то, как он будет пытать тебя, с того самого момента, как ты нанесла удар его хрупкому эго.

От этих слов сердце Хелен ухнуло в пропасть, а в голове заметались образы, отчасти взятые из ее настоящего прошлого,  отчасти — из прошлого в этом мире. Похоже, отношения Джона Друитта и Джеймса Уотсона нигде и никогда не были гладкими.

— Вы сейчас вместе? — спросила Хелен.

Джеймс убрал руки, но уходить из-за ее спины не стал.

— Настолько вместе, насколько это возможно, когда мы говорим о Джоне, — сухо ответил он. — Во всяком случае, уверен, что сегодня меня ожидает припадок удивительно бурной ревности оттого, что я посмел первым прийти к тебе. Будь воля Джона, он бы предпочел принести твое окровавленное тело к моим ногам, словно охотничий трофей.

Хелен вздрогнула, когда в памяти возник образ из прошлого в этом мире: она сидит у камина с книгой, когда посреди комнаты материализуется Джон и бросает на пол возле кресла разрезанную практически пополам тушу оленя. Тогда Хелен поинтересовалась, кто будет чистить ковер, но ей было очень смешно. Теперь же стало очень неуютно, стоило ей лишь представить себя на месте оленя.

— Потому, — продолжил свою мысль Джеймс, — тебе стоит подписать признание прямо сейчас.

От такого заявления Хелен опешила и повернулась, чтоб убедиться, что это не шутка. Джеймс был предельно серьезен.

— Хороший и плохой коп? — спросила она. — В самом деле? Ты думал, что это сработает, если ты припугнешь меня Джоном?

Джеймс из этого мира явно не совсем понял, о чем говорит Хелен, но догадался по общему смыслу.

— Не будь упрямой, — сказал он, хмурясь, — я только хочу помочь тебе.

— Конечно, моя смерть очень поможет, — ответила Хелен иронично.

Она поднялась и сделала несколько шагов в направлении дверей, а потом повернулась к Джеймсу, который стоял на том же месте, сложив руки на груди.

— Или ты сейчас скажешь, что до сих пор любишь меня, в надежде, что я поверю в эту чушь! — Хелен понимала, что ей не стоило срываться на крик, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Последняя ее надежда на спасение уплывала из рук, мир, который должен был стать ее идеальным домом, оказался ожившим кошмаром в средневековых декорациях. Какой прок от того, что Эшли и Джеймс живы, если все в этой реальности катится в Ад? Точнее, если это и есть Ад?

Память подсказывала, что есть еще одна или две соломинки, за которые Хелен могла бы уцепиться, например, на коленях вымаливать прощение Афины. Если бы у той оказалось хорошее настроение, то казнь могли бы отменить. Но следующим своим шагом вампирша превратила бы Хелен в комнатную собачонку или свою личную столовую. Впрочем, Афины пока нет в городе, и можно попробовать потянуть время до ее приезда…

— Превращение в дракона даст больше пользы, если ты стоишь на площади, — сказал Джеймс, чем вывел Хелен из невеселых размышлений. — Насколько я знаю, ты овладела этим навыком.

Хелен постаралась не выглядеть шокированной. Память только теперь услужливо подбросила ей разрозненные клочки, которые говорили, что да, действительно, она может стать драконом. Но в той же памяти не было никакой информации о том, как это сделать.

— Вижу, — сказал Джеймс, — ты сама едва об этом не забыла.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросила Хелен, делая вид, что ни в чем не уверена; пожалуй, это было нетрудно, учитывая фрагментарность ее памяти.

 Джеймс не ответил, только снова склонил голову к плечу и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Затем он покинул свое место за стулом и подошел к Хелен. Медленно, будто боялся ее спугнуть.

— И дело тут не только в том, что я до сих пор люблю тебя, — сказал он, — и не в том, что я не хочу, чтоб Джон посвящал мне пытки пленников, словно это сонет. Которые, к слову сказать, ему вовсе не даются. Дело в нашей с тобой дочери, которая просто не сможет стоять в стороне и обязательно рискнет собой, ринувшись тебе на выручку.

Хелен не сразу поняла, о какой дочери говорит Джеймс, но потом она вспомнила кое-что из того, что было не ее воспоминаниями.

— Эшли — не твоя дочь, — сказала Хелен, повторяя эхом слова, которые она вспомнила.

— Неужели? — спросил Джеймс задумчиво. — Я думал, что силы, которые я вложил в этот проект, и то, что мы с тобой вели его с самого начала, делает нас значительно больше ее родителями, чем тех двоих, из чьих генов ты составляла ДНК нашей Эшли. Пусть один из этих двоих и предлагал тебе кольцо, а второй до сих пор предлагает постель.

Хелен не хотелось перебивать его, потому что все, что она могла сейчас сделать — закричать от бессильной ярости. А еще понимания, что Джеймс не врет. Память говорила ей, что он действительно любил Эшли и до сих по любит, если ее шайка спокойно бродит по лесам и не разгромлена до сих пор вампирской гвардией.

— Ну, что решаешь, дорогая? — спросил Джеймс, широко улыбаясь. — Ты станешь драконом на главной площади завтра вечером или мне сказать Джону навести порядок в пыточной?

— Где признание, которое мне нужно подписать? — спокойно поинтересовалась Хелен.

 

***

 

Уилл не слишком понимал методику работы стеклянного шара с ручками на подставке, но по сути это был обычный радиоприемник, пусть и работал он как-то совершенно безумно, по крайней мере, по описаниям Генри. Клара вышла из ситуации проще.

— Крути здесь, чтоб искать нужный сигнал, — сказала она указывая на одну ручку, — а здесь — чтоб лучше его расслышать.

— Моя жена — просто гений, — фыркнул Генри, и Клара дернула его за ухо перед тем, как уйти в палатку.

Уилл вздохнул. Две его бывшие девушки здесь устроили личную жизнь, причем вовсе не с ним. Он бы не удивился, появись где-то здесь Мэг, которая вышла замуж, к примеру, за Эддисона. Или оказалась бы в гареме Эрики, вместе с Данной Уиткомб и Ранной Сенешаль. А что? Мало ли, как в этом мире все повернулось?

— Чувак (учитывая, что Джеймс не знает слова «коп», может, заменить «чувак» на «друг» или что-то в этом роде?), не кисни, — сказал Генри, потирая нос. — Эш не любит свою мамочку, она вполне могла тебе пристукнуть только за то, что ты знаешь ее имя, не говоря уже о…

Генри неопределенно махнул рукой.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Уилл, — но просто это раздражает. Раздражает, что я ни черта не знаю о том, что творится вокруг! Я помню черт знает что, а все вокруг просто-таки на куски разваливается!

— У меня тоже такое было, когда мухоморов наелся, — поддакнул Генри, а потом замахал руками: — Да шучу я, шучу. Ну, просто история типа твоей — она уж больно странная. Пусть Эш с этим разбирается, она в магии дока, а мне вот механизмы лучше дайте. С ними я поладить могу.

Он хотел еще чем-то попытаться утешить Уилла, но тут из шара вместо равномерного гудения донесся взволнованный и смутно знакомый женский голос.

— Наши источники во дворце сообщили о том, что задержанная — действительно предательница Хелен Магнус, в списке преступлений которой атаки на мирное население, множество покушений на жизни лордов-советников, Матери и Пасынка. А также подстрекательство к мятежу и прочая тлетворная деятельность, — разговоры вокруг стихли, и те, кто был в лагере, начали стягиваться поближе к Генри и Уиллу, другие с интересом выглядывали из палаток. — Завтра, на главной столичной площади, во время заката солнца, состоится казнь преступницы. А теперь о погоде…

— Это же Эми Сандерс! — сказал Уилл.

Он сам не ожидал от себя такой реплики, но сообщение о казни Магнус звучало до такой степени жутко и нелепо, что он просто не мог о нем думать. В то же время он вспомнил этот голос. Забавно, но в этой реальности он не встречался и с Эми.

— Да, она мой любимый чтец новостей! — с жаром заявил Генри и опасливо оглянулся на палатку, где скрылась Клара.

Но он зря боялся, что жена услышит его слова: лагерь галдел не хуже левого крыла второго жилого блока во время кормежки. Все обсуждали услышанные новости. Пусть Эшли и недолюбливала свою мать, но для остальных Хелен Магнус была символом всего того, за что они боролись.

Уилл собирался было пойти на поиски Эшли, когда заметил, что она сама направляется к нему. Вексфорд следовал за ней словно тень.

— Отойдем, — сказала Эшли и, схватив Уилла за руку, телепортировалась.

От неожиданности он чуть было не упал прямо в кучу подгнивших листьев, но Вексфорд ухватил его за вторую руку. Видимо, он тоже коснулся Эшли во время телепортации и перенесся сюда вместе с ними.

— Не делай так! — взвыл Уилл. — Ненавижу перемещения!

— Тогда придется потерпеть, — спокойно ответила Эшли, — я перемещу тебя еще как минимум трижды. В лагерь, в столицу и в ту пещеру, о которой ты мне рассказывал.

Уилл, несмотря на еще не совсем прошедший шок от перемещения и того, что Магнус собирались казнить, был готов прыгать от счастья.

— Значит, ты мне поверила!

— Не совсем, — остудила его пыл Эшли, — но я хочу проверить. К тому же мне лучше быть подальше от столицы, когда эти идиоты попробуют казнить мою мать.

— Я понял, что ты не собираешься ее спасать, — сказал Уилл, — могла бы и не уточнять.

Вексфорд и Эшли переглянулись, при этом одна выглядела удрученной, а другой — неприлично счастливым.

— Я же тебе говорил, — сказал Вексфорд, и Эшли закатила глаза.

— Да-да, — ответила она, — злорадствуй дальше. То, что ты нянчился со мной все мое детство, вовсе не делает тебя умнее. Ты просто лучше понимаешь всяких придурков.

Уилл прекрасно понял, что последняя ремарка касалась его, но возмущаться не рискнул. Эта Эшли уже однажды почти пырнула его ножом, кто знает, что еще взбредет ей в голову.

— Я не могу бросить ее, — сказала Эшли. — Да, моя маменька устроила мне такую веселую жизнь, что врагу не пожелаешь, но без нее все развалится. Даже Генри с Кларой сбегут! Я не говорю уже обо всех остальных.

Это имело смысл. Уилл не знал подробностей всего происходящего в этом мире, а его память отказывалась давать точные сведения, так что все представлялось словно в тумане, но он уже успел понять, что Магнус — живой символ.

— Если бы ее оставили в живых хотя бы до приезда… Матери, — продолжила Эшли, произнеся последнее слово сквозь зубы, — то я бы попыталась ее вызволить… А сейчас это невозможно. Электромагнитный щит, потом охрана. Единственное, на что я надеюсь, — что она выберется сама, если мы отвлечем охрану.

Теперь Уилл совсем запутался. Эшли то соглашалась спасти Магнус, то утверждала, что та справится сама.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Уилл.

— И не сомневаюсь, — фыркнула Эшли.

Она заложила большие пальцы за пояс брюк и задумчиво уставилась в небо, не то чтоб сформулировать свою мысль, не то надеясь, что Уилл сам разберется.

— Но ты будешь в пещере с Повелителем Затмений, верно? — осторожно спросил он.

— Да, — вместо Эшли ответил Вексфорд, — а мы с тобой будем отвлекать стражников на столичной площади.

— Это самоубийство! — заявил Уилл.

— Неа, — Эшли хитро улыбнулась и молниеносным движением обхватила его за голову, — не дергайся!

Уилл почувствовал, как по его телу прокатилась волна жара, а затем — озноба. А потом Эшли отпустила его.

— Готово! — сказала она.

— Что «готово»? — осторожно уточнил Уилл.

— Теперь тебе не навредит холодное оружие. Конечно, если в тебя выстрелят из пистолета, ты умрешь. Ну, или если когтями проткнут. Или колом из дерева. Или… короче, частично я тебя защитила.

Уиллу не понравилось количество «но» у этой защиты, но спорить он не стал. Ведь тогда его вполне могли проткнуть когтями уже здесь и сейчас.

— О, вот еще! — Эшли протянула Уиллу темно-красный камень. — Он хрупкий, раздави его — и окажешься рядом со мной. Кстати, тебе еще нужно указать мне, где расположена пещера, о которой мы говорили.

— А потом мы с тобой поможем Хелен Магнус, — добавил Вексфорд. — Когда возьмем из лагеря кое-какие вещи.

 

***

 

На площади собралась масса народу, и Хелен подумала, что если ей не удастся превратиться, то она может быть довольна тем, что ее смерть не останется незамеченной.

Ее стерегли четыре вампира. Одного того, как они показывали свой оскал, вполне хватало, чтоб держать толпу на расстоянии.

Хелен не прислушивалась к тому, как зачитывали ее приговор. Список обвинений был впечатляющим, она внимательно его прочитала, перед тем, как подписать признание, хотя и понимала, что от этого знания ей легче не станет. Джеймс терпеливо ждал и задумчиво улыбался с видом человека, у которого есть все время мира. И вот теперь она стоит тут и судорожно ищет в памяти способ, как ей превратиться в дракона.

Когда обвинение зачитали и Хелен повели к виселице — ее собирались сначала повесить, а потом уже отрубить голову, чтоб наверняка, — случилось нечто странное.

Один из вампиров упал на землю, а потом подскочил с рычанием.

— У них снайперские винтовки! — рявкнул он. — Поднимитесь на ту крышу!

Он безошибочно указал на дом где-то справа от площади, и обычные стражники, частично смешавшиеся с толпой, метнулись в ту сторону.

— Я бы не торопился! — раздался из толпы знакомый голос.

Хелен с искренним удивлением увидела Уилла, который подбросил в воздух беловатый шар. В тот же миг все залило нестерпимо ярким светом. Хелен не сразу удалось увидеть столпотворение на площади, но то, как Уилла проткнули мечом, она заметила.

— Не-е-е-ет!

Он не заслуживал этого, он оказался здесь из-за нее, из-за ее непомерного любопытства и желания сделать все, как лучше. Это ее вина. Она обязана что-то сделать.

Ее крик превратился в рев, и Хелен Магнус, легко разорвав путы, развернула огромные кожистые крылья. В горле клокотало, и хотелось выдохнуть пламя на всех этих червяков, которые посмели выступить против нее…

 

***

 

Воспользовавшись тем, что все слишком заняты попытками что-то сделать с драконом, Уилл использовал камень, что дала ему Эшли, и внезапно оказался в пещере, откуда все началось в этом безумно мире.

Сама Эшли как раз сидела на корточках перед аркой из света и пристально смотрела на нее, но Уилла она заметила.

— Вижу, — сказала Эшли без всякого сочувствия, — тебя потрепали.

Уилл, прижимая руку к ране, пытался понять, злорадствует она или просто констатирует факт.

— Магнус превратилась в дракона, — произнес Уилл. — Огнедышащего.

— Да, — кивнула Эшли, — она так иногда делает. Через полгода придет в себя и будет искать способ вернуться назад. Ну, или не будет. Лично я надеюсь, что нет, потому что ей явно будет лучше где угодно, только не здесь.

Нельзя было разобраться в эмоциях, которые испытывала Эшли, по ее голосу. Казалось, что ей было абсолютно все равно, но когда она повернулась к нему, Уилл заметил отразившееся на ее лице беспокойство.

— А нам надо уходить, — продолжила Эшли, — я знаю, что ты клялся в верности моей матери, но оно того не стоит. Пойдем, Уилл, у нас всегда найдется свободное место для тебя!

Она не прикасалась к нему, не пыталась схватить за руку, но Уилл понимал, что стоит ему кивнуть, как они мигом телепортируются в лагерь. Выбрать жизнь здесь, в борьбе с режимом Афины и Теслы? Благородные разбойники против всего мира?

— Что это? — кивнул Уилл в сторону арки за спиной Эшли.

— Это, — она ткнула пальцем вверх, — и есть Повелитель Затмений.

— Как он работает? — хрипло спросил Уилл. — Это иллюзия или нет?

Эшли поджала губы и покачала головой.

— Я перепроверила. Но, знаешь, есть же способ создать невозможное.

— Какой? — поинтересовался Уилл.

— В каждой душе, — ответила Эшли, — заключен огромный потенциал. Каждый человек может изменить мир. Ну, по идее может, мало кто на самом деле меняет, ясное дело.

Уилл похолодел. Если они говорят о душе, то тут дела плохи и это может означать только одно...

— А что происходит с душой, — спросил Уилл, — когда человек заходит туда?

Эшли обхватила плечи руками и оглянулась на арку Повелителя Затмений.

—  Вся она расходуется на это. Души больше нет, Уилл. Совсем нет.

Выходит, Магнус отдала собственную душу только ради того, чтоб создать этот мир. Ужасный мир, в котором творилось неизвестно что и ее близкие люди все равно страдали и умирали. Если бы можно было все исправить…

В голове Уилла словно что-то щелкнуло. Он знал, что нужно сделать.

— Даже не думай! — предостерегающе начала Эшли. — Не смей, Уилл!!!

Он уже не слушал ее. Все же у этой Эшли, несмотря на улучшенные рефлексы, не было того, чего хватало у Эшли из их мира. Она не знала, что Уилл думает уже тогда, когда начинает что-то делать. Он проскочил в арку, и все перестало иметь значение.

Второе Затмение походило на первое, но в этот раз глаза уже не болели.

 

***

 

Уилл изменил Вселенную. Отдал свою сущность за второе Затмение, только чтоб вернуть Магнус… обеих Магнус к жизни и сделать так, чтоб все остальные хотя бы просто были и имели шанс обрести счастье.

Таков был его запрос, облаченный в слова и чувства. Уилл получил то, чего желал, но Повелитель Затмений обманул его. Ведь казино, как известно, всегда в выигрыше.

Все, что остается теперь: смотреть в знакомые лица и быть счастливым от того, что эти люди здоровы, работают рядом с ним и рискуют собой не больше, чем все прочие жители планеты Земля. Пусть Аманда настолько же Магнус, насколько Паскаль — Эбби, а Райан — Генри, но это не означает, что ему, Уиллу (или, скорее, Робину), не стоит за них радоваться.

Пусть, конечно же, настоящая Магнус никогда бы не простила того, что ее жизнь изменили без ее на то разрешения.

Но в глубине души он все еще лелеял искорку надежды.

Надежды на то, что его и Магнус приведут в чувство Генри и Кора, а все, что произошло, окажется не более чем иллюзией.


End file.
